EverDeterminedNight!
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: A parody of Ever Lasting Night did with the cast of Undertale... I OWN NOTHING ! PLEASE REVIEW!


EVER~LASTING~NIGHT!

* * *

Based off the short parody on YouTube. I OWN NOTHING! 

* * *

Our Players are:

Sans: Doll boy

Papyrus: Doll girl

Asgore: Master

Alphys: Maid

Toriel: Mistress

Metatton: Lady

Undyne: Butler

Frisk: Villager 

* * *

SANS: Try to remember now...

PAPYRUS: How did it all begin?

ASGORE: An ancient prophecy...

ALPHYS: Will it ever come true?

TORIEL: Take the "END" you want you wanted gone;

METATTON: Hide it in your SOUL, and RESET again...

UNDYNE: Tonight, we shall perform it again:

?.?.?.: A most DETERMINED night...

TORIEL: Down deep in the UNDERGROWN, to the farthest edge of the RUINS...

METATTON: Such small child, such a small child...

ALPHYS: Fell down into the golden flowers...

ASGORE: A lost SOUL looking for home?

PAPYRUS: A new friend that will free us all?

SANS: A un-relentless killer?

UNDYNE: A "HUMAN' child?

METATTON: We've been here before...

PAPYRUS: We've been here before...?

SANS: We've! Been! Here! Before!

ALPYHS: I don't remember anymore~!

UNDYNE: Why is the human here...?

ALPHYS: What could they want?

FRISK: Sorry to bother you, but I want to go to home the surface...

TORIEL: My, my...

ASGORE: The UNDERGROUND is a dangerous place...

METATTON: Come on, we'll show you the way!

SANS: Looks like we've found...

PAPYRUS: Our way to break the BARRIER...

TORIEL & ASGORE: What's this ominous feeling...

ALPHYS: Perhaps something may occur?

METATTON: So then shall we make it dazzling~?

UNDYNE: Until Judgement come...

PAPYRUS & SANS: We'll show you somethings to fill you...

ALL: With DETERMINATION!

Today, we'll travel through the UNDERGROUND,

Shall we be SAVED or ERASED?

The choice will be made but never stay,

And this is the encore that follows it!

Soon they'll tire of this GAME,

And RESET once again;

"May the CHILD OF MERCY return!", they pray...

UNDYNE: Upon waking, hm, isn't this odd?

ALPHYS: You see us, but our memories are gone!

FRISK: What happened? Why don't they...

FRISK, PAPYRUS, & SANS: Remember you at all? Nyehehehehe~!

ASGORE: The world was RESET again...

METATTON & TORIEL: Have your forgotten SAVE and LOAD?

FRISK: Take me back at once... Back to my Happy Ending!

TORIEL & ASGORE: The world is changing again...

ALYPHS: Why did you RESET?

METTATON: Because you made a mistake?

UNDYNE: Must you alone...

PAPYRUS: Try it again?

SANS: To fix the mistakes of...

ALL: You're NEUTRAL ending!

Today, we'll travel through the UNDERGROUND,

Shall we be SAVED or ERASED?

FRISK: I'm the only one who can: SAVE THEM ALL!

ALL: All are swallowed by this void,

And a SOUL can be easily shattered...

FRISK: I shout that I won't give up, but nobody came...

UNDYNE: Still unable to find the way out,

ALPHYS: Every time we get close...

TORIEL: How might we escape without bloodshed?

FRISK: How might I be able to save everyone?

ASGORE: So long as the child lives, the RESETS will happen,

METATTON: But even if child dies, the flower will RESET again!

PAPYRUS: Then can't we bring in "someone NEW"?

SANS: And then we'll have the key to escape...!

FRISK: It seems that what I must do to save everyone, after all, is to find the clues I was missing before... ASRIEL? With this, can I save them all...?!

SANS: Tonight, we'll dunk "that human"...

PAPYRUS: And bring "them" back from the SAVE point...

ASGORE: Chara and Frisk...

ALPYHS: Shall switched their SOULS...

TORIEL: We'll keep it a secret to "them" alone,

METATTON: And for us all to return to the surface,

UNDYNE: We seven shall SAVE...

FRISK: Everyone in the UNDERGROUND! Ahahahahahahahahahaha~!

ALL: The CHILD OF MERCY, betrayed by all,

Was too DETERMINED to let Chara take hold...

If they did, it would end...

In the result of a GEN~NO~SIDE!

Soon the child was taken by madness,

Longing for the clues...

But "once again," it's now too late!

Time is up you see...?

FRISK: I fooound it!

ALL: Today, we'll travel through the UNDERGROUND,

Shall we be SAVED or ERASED?

The choice will be made but never stay,

And this is the encore that follows it!

In the protection of kind 'lies,"

Forget everything and TRUE RESET!

And "once again," we shall have... On to the LOAD!

FRISK: On to the TRUE RESET...

In my shaking hands, I grip the knife,

And into the "unwanted ending," we return...! 

* * *

True enD

* * *

I feel bad making them traitors in this but it sounded so good while I listen to the song! Please Tell me what you think! And yes... I know it's pretty lame...


End file.
